


Scents of Home

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Cedric returns home from university for the holidays. During the annual Diggory Christmas party, Harry swoops in to ease his embarrassment right when Amos starts bragging about him a littletoomuch.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Scents of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cedric is 20 and Harry is 17. I figured I'd warn in case this isn't for you.

Cedric gazes out into the lazily falling snow, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. Across the room, Amos is boasting about how well Cedric is doing at university—and to someone who used to _babysit_ him, no less. 

But suddenly Harry is beside him, invading Cedric’s personal space like they were never apart, smelling of sandalwood and pine and comfort.

“You look happy,” Harry remarks. 

“Well, you're here now,” Cedric says. Harry grins, beautiful eyes sparkling, and Cedric tugs on the sleeve of his ugly, oversized sweater, pulling their hands a little bit closer. 

Their pinkies interlock, and Cedric finally feels at _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
